1. Field of Invention
An aspect of the invention relates to a projector having a plurality of optical modulation devices which modulate each of a plurality of individual color lights in accordance with image information, respectively, and a plurality of light-beam entrance end faces in opposition to which the respective optical modulation devices are arranged. The respective color lights modulated by the corresponding optical modulation devices can be synthesized so as to emit the synthesized light.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 6 is a sectional view showing an optical apparatus. As shown in FIG. 6, a liquid-crystal display device 10 (only one liquid-crystal display device is shown) includes a liquid crystal panel 12 and a panel holding frame 14, and it is attached to the corresponding one of the plurality of light entrance side faces of a color synthesizing prism (color synthesizing optical device) 16 through metal pins 18. An exit-side polarizer plate 20 can be mounted on the light entrance side face of the color synthesizing prism 16.
The liquid-crystal display device 12 has two glass substrates 12A, 12B which oppose to each other through a liquid crystal layer (not shown). A dust-proof glass 22 is arranged on the exit side face of the glass substrate 12A, and a dust-proof glass 24 on the entrance side face of the glass substrate 12B. Besides, a flexible circuit board 26 for wiring is connected to the glass substrate 12A.
The panel holding frame 14 has two frame members 14A, 14B which are made of a metal material, and it is constructed so as to hold the liquid crystal panel 12 (and dust-proof glasses 22, 24) therein.
Regarding the structure of such an optical apparatus, a method wherein liquid crystal panels are attached to a prism unit through columnar spacers of good thermal conductivity is described, for example, in JP-A-2002-229121 (refer to sectors [0030]–[0032] and FIGS. 9 and 10).